In various environmental/application settings, such as for example in connection with teleconferences and videoconference interactions, users may utilize various objects as part of a presentation. For example, as part of the presentation a user/presenter may demonstrate a model, utilize a tool (e.g., a component of a computer), etc. In some instances, an audience receiving/observing the presentation might not fully appreciate the significance of the objects or how the objects relate to the content of the presentation. Additionally, to the extent that the presentation includes multiple presenters, there is often a delay/lag in terms of a transition between the contribution of a first presenter and a contribution of the second presenter. Such a delay may make following the presentation more difficult from the perspective of the audience, and may result in a portion of the content of the presentation being missed/omitted if, for example, the second presenter starts presenting material before equipment capturing the presentation is focused on the second presenter.